Here's To Tomorrow
by Mala Suerte
Summary: A OuranFuruba crossover. Kyo actually grew up with the twins... somewhat. This is their story. Future Kyo&Kaoru. Dedicated to Sister and her zainy RP friends. NOTE: After every chapter will be a side story of some relation to the previous chapter.
1. The Former Playmate

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own them. Shame.

Author's Note: Yeah, this was inspired by my friend's chattering about a LiveJournal RP she's on. Sis absolutely adores it, and it sounds pretty cool. "I just wish there were more fanfics for Ouran and Fruits Basket though…" she'd always say. So Sis, here you go. Totally dedicated to you, babe. Shel thought you'd enjoy it, so… TADA! Keep in mind; I was pretty tired when I wrote this though… Also, it's not completely canon, and the characters may seem OC. Yeah…

**Here's To Tomorrow:**

**The Old Playmate**

When he had met the twins he really had no idea how to feel about it. They were identical, and so they were hard to distinguish which was which. After spending sometime with them he began to learn the small differences.

One was able to think of all the devious little plans for the pranks they liked to play, while the other soothed his brother's damaged ego when it was hurt. One liked kiwi and ate it like an apple, while the other could never get enough of pumpkin flavored pocky. The other had no idea what to do when an emergency situation came up, while the other knew that panicking when someone got a paper-cut was not the way to go.

He had known the twins since they were little. They grew up together, basically. He was a frequent playmate when they were young. His adopted father had known their parents from school, despite them being in the younger years, and so had thought his son would be great friends with the twins.

His father was right, to a degree. The twins loved playing pranks on the older boy, especially when it resulted in his face turning quite red in anger. They always apologized in the end, not wanting their only willing victim to suddenly stop playing with them.

As they all grew older, they moved apart. He went to one school, and they went to another. Every once in awhile, he would get to see them… but they were changing. The twins were more concerned about each other rather then their former playmate. And, though it made him sad, he accepted that this was the way things would be now.

Communication between them became quite sparse once they were in middle school. Occasionally, a phone call would be made to him, the twins telling him of their latest prank. Random pictures would be sent in the mail, of two un-smiling faces. That was all he ever really got from them. Sure, on his birthday there was the small gift or two, but that was all.

So when they were entering their final year of middle school, he was surprised to one day find the twins standing on his door step. Neither had ever been to his house, so he was wondering what inspired the visit. When they told him of the new club they were now a part of, he was shocked. After being asked why they felt they had to see him in person to tell him, they both blinked and shrugged.

Apparently, they were unsure as well.

After that day, the twins were frequent callers again. Visits to his house were often made, and he in turn would visit their home too. He would receive random things in the mail again, more often then before, but of smiling faces this time, including their fellow club members. The twins were changing again… but his time he was being welcomed back.

Sometimes, the calmer of two would visit him alone. Other times, the master prank planner would come over for a video game. Whichever twin, there were always pleas for advice. Neither knew how to act around their fellow club members really.

That was when he determined he was being used, if even just a little.

He convinced his father to going on a training trip for four months after his self-revelation.

After that, he moved in with his older cousin and started high school.

He did not hear from the twins often after that. His dad must have given them his new number, for they called every once in awhile. But life felt as it did when the twins were growing apart from him.

So once more, he was surprised to find the twins sitting on the porch when he returned home from school. Both were smirking at him when he paused and blinked at them in confusion. When he was ready to ask them why they were there, they stood up and dusted off their blue blazers of imaginary dust.

"Nya, Kyozilla, there you are," Hikaru Hitachiin stated, wrapping his arm around the taller boy's shoulders. He smirked at the old nickname from their childhood. "Have you been hiding from us?"

"'Cause you know, that isn't very nice," added Kaoru Hitachiin, his own arm wrapping around the other redheads waist. Smirking, he too decided to use another childhood nickname. "We've both missed you so much, Pretty Sailor Kyo."

"What can we do without our favorite toy?" the twins exclaimed simultaneously, both laying their heads on the taller redhead's shoulders with large grins on their faces.

Growling, Kyo Sohma shrugged his way out of the twins embrace and the usage of his old nicknames. He had always hoped the two would forget their impromptu cosplaying as children, but really he should have known better. Turning to look at the two, Kyo frowned as he wondered what the hell the two were doing at his house. "Why are you here?"

"What, we can't see our old friend?" sighed Hikaru in fake misery.

"We were lonely without you," Kaoru falsely cried.

Kyo gave them both blank stares. "Sure."

Turning, Kyo prepared to walk into the house when both his arms were suddenly grabbed. He was ready to start shouting when he felt the twins lay their heads on his back, like they use to when they were scared when they were little. Pausing, Kyo sighed. "What is it?"

Kaoru answered for himself and his twin. "We… we really did miss you Kyo. It's been awhile. It hasn't been the same…"

Hikaru took over for his brother. "Why… haven't we heard from you in awhile… You… you don't like us anymore?"

Kyo sighed. Pulling himself from their hands once more, he turned around again. Laying his hands on their lowered heads, he tousled the shorter redheads' hair. "You didn't seem to need me anymore. I was just the playmate, you didn't need me around. You were both growing up on your own."

The twins heads shot up, both looking at Kyo with wide-eyed surprise. Kaoru jumped forward to wrap his arms around Kyo, burying his head in the taller boy's shoulder, and began to tremble. Hikaru glared, his own hands clenching.

"W-we always needed you! You were always there for us, and suddenly you weren't! You can't do that to us!" shouted Hikaru, his face red.

Kaoru merely tightened his grip around Kyo at his brother's words.

Sighing once more, Kyo wrapped his arms around the more sensitive of the twins. It had always been that way: Kaoru the sensitive of the two and Hikaru the confrontational one. Both of them were… important to him, and so he had learned how to handle both of them, so that he would never hurt them. But every time he thought they did not take him seriously…

…they went and proved him wrong.

"I'm sorry," frowned Kyo, looking Hikaru in the eyes. Kyo tightened his own grip on Kaoru. "I'm sorry that you felt that way; but you left me first. You acted like you didn't need me, so I assumed you didn't. I wasn't about to stick around, when you didn't want me anymore. …it would have hurt too much otherwise."

Looking up from his position, Kaoru blinked. He laid his forehead against Kyo's chin, choosing to say nothing and letting his actions speak for him. Hikaru's eyes widened at Kyo's words, and he too moved forward and held on to his twin and former playmate.

"I-I didn't ever mean it," Hikaru whispered. "We never meant it. We just… don't know how to act. It's different."

Kaoru nodded his head, agreeing with his brother's words.

Kyo found himself sighing again, and moved one arm to wrap it around Hikaru as well. "That world of 'us' again, huh? I guess it's going to be awhile until you grow out of it."

"Yeah," sighed Kaoru, speaking for the first time. He stared at his twin sadly. "It might be… a long time. But, we're trying now Kyo. We really are."

Grinning, Kyo squeezed the twins. "I suppose you are, if you guys actually showed up here to confront me. Something has already changed."

Hikaru smiled. "Haruhi…"

"Hmm, who's Haruhi?"

Kaoru laughed, looking up at the taller redhead. "Our new classmate; she can tell which one of us is which, and she even slapped Hikaru once."

"Kaoru!" growled the other twin.

Laughing at their antics, Kyo released the twins. "My hero. I must meet this Haruhi if she can let Hikaru have it."

"Kyo!"

Both of them laughing, Kaoru and Kyo backed away from Hikaru. He made to grab them both, but they always jumped away at the last minute. Hikaru gave up, and crossed his arms as he glared at the two.

"Kyo-kun?" called another voice.

Turning his head to the side, Kyo found that Tohru and Yuki had caught up with him at last. He had kind of rushed off from school for no reason. The two looked curiously at the twins, who looked at the pair in interest as well.

Tohru looked at Kyo in confusion. "Is everything alright?"

Kyo grinned. He looked at the twins, who looked at him in return, large smiles on both their faces. Turning back to Tohru, Kyo answered. "Now it is."

And it was; for now, at least.

**End of Part One.**

Another Author's Note: That's it. Seriously. …well for now. My brains pooped, and I wanna go to bed. I promise Sis, I'll have more chapters added to this thing. Eventually. I plan to make this sometime soon a Kyo/Kaoru thing, with Hikaru as a best buddy to Kyo. Also, again, maybe a little OC. But I promise it'll make sense soon.

Everyone else, especially anyone who's read my previous stuff… I PROMISE I'll have some new stuff up. _Another Thing_ will be a one-shot series featuring Kyo/Haru. I've got Gundam Wing on the brain as well. Er… there's other stuff, but honestly, I don't remember.

Oh, and if anyone is honestly interested in what I meant in my earlier comment about the LiveJounal RP, check out the site I'll be posting in my bio. It's such a lovely site. I figure it can't hurt to promote a little…

Review please! Flames acceptable!


	2. Side Story: Origins of Kyozilla

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own them. Still. Damn.

Author's Note: I think after every chapter, I'll have a side story that is related in some way to the previous chapter. So for the first chapter, the origins to one of Kyo's nicknames. Hope everyone enjoys this.

**Here's To Tomorrow:**

**A Side Story :: The Origins of Kyozilla**

Kyo had known the twins for over a year. The newly turned seven year old was over at their mansion every other weekend to play; be it against his will or not. Unfortunately, it was often against his will. …the twins were little devils; Kyo was convinced that they were.

Today was no different.

Kazuma Sohma was confused as to why his adopted son was so steadfast against seeing his younger playmates. There was not anything actually wrong, right? But the karate master was left clueless to the plights of the seven year old. Once they arrived… he left Kyo on his own.

If he had been old enough to swear, Kyo would be doing so vocally and with plenty of verbs. However, he was not. His Shisho had abandoned him in the twins play room, shutting the door behind him. There was no way out.

Though Kyo had not actually seen them yet, he knew the twins were around somewhere. No doubt Hikaru had come up with some devious plan in his little 5 year old mind. (The Hitachiin Twins had yet to have their birthday that year.) And Kaoru was most likely helping his older brother put the plot to action. Kyo shivered just thinking about it.

What maniacal plot could those twins had thought up now?

Taking a deep breath, Kyo prepared himself mentally. _Just deep breaths, like Shisho said _, he thought to himself. Once done, he took a step further into the playroom.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? Where are you guys?"

No answer.

"Hello? I know you guys are in here. You can't fool me."

Behind Kyo, where he could not see them, two shadowy figures stealthy made their way from behind pieces of furniture. As Kyo called out for the missing twins, they made their way closer and closer to the lone redhead. Closer and closer they got. Until…!

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Across the mansion, in a traditionally made tearoom, Kazuma was enjoying a cup of tea with his old friend, Yuzuha the twins mother. When he heard a scream, he almost dropped his cup. Tilting his head, he could have sworn he heard Kyo yelling for him. But that could not be right; Kyo should be enjoying his time right now with the twins. They were probably just playing rough. After all, boys would be boys.

When Kyo opened his eyes again, he was looking straight up at the ceiling. His eyes squinting, he tried to figure out what happened. He remembered gleaming eyes, with a psychotic look in them. That was just before he got tackled. So did that mean…

"Hello!" chimed two voices at once. Two little heads popped into Kyo's view, looking down on him. Amber eyes blinked at him curiously.

"Gah!" screeched Kyo, scooting as far back as he could from the twins. He pointed at them, his hand shaking a little. "Don't do that! You scared me!"

"Nya, Kyo how do you like your new outfit?" asked Hikaru suddenly.

Kyo blinked. "Huh?"

"Yeah, Kyo! You like it?" wondered Kaoru.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kyo asked, confused. He waved his hand at the twins. "You two are cra- Wait a minute!"

Looking at his hand, Kyo realized it was orange. Further inspection showed he was wearing a glove; or rather a whole outfit. It was all orange too. Kyo stared in horror at himself.

Kyo gaped. "W-what is this?"

"We've been watching-" started Hikaru.

"-monster movie marathons," finished Kaoru.

"And we thought-"

"-it wasn't fair-"

"-that all the monsters-"

"-were always green."

"So we made our own monster!" shouted the twins simultaneously. While they had been talking, their twin maids had pushed out something tall and wide and narrow. It was covered by a large white cloth. Together, the Hitachiin twins pulled the cloth off, revealing a large mirror. "Presenting, Kyozilla!"

Before Kyo, standing in the mirror, was a reflection of himself. He was wearing a chibi version of Godzilla, only orange instead of green. Kyo's head stuck out of an opening cut under the head of the costume. He stared at himself in horror.

"Nya, Kyozilla," Hikaru called, standing to the left of the mirror. "So, do you like it?"

"Yeah, Kyozilla," pouted Kaoru, standing on the other side. "You haven't said anything at all."

Kyo was not old enough to swear. Of course, his age had never stopped him before. "What the _hell _?!"

The twins' jaws dropped. They stared at the other boy in surprise. Slowly turning their heads toward each other, Hikaru and Kaoru blinked. Suddenly, they had thrown themselves at each other, arms wrapped around one another. Together they pointed at Kyo, and accused him in loud voices. "Kyozilla said a bad word! Bad boy!"

"Shut the hell up! Damn it, why me?!"

One had to wonder where Kyo had picked up such language. This query can be easily answered. The Mabudachi Trio; or rather, a future doctor within that same said group.

Hatori sneezed. Ayame and Shigure blinked, both of them in the process of eating and chewing their food; the three were having lunch together. Devilish smirks came over both of their faces.

"My, my, Aya. It appears someone is talking about 'Tori."

"Oh ho ho ho! I do believe you're right, 'Gure!"

Glaring at his friends, Hatori flipped them off. "Shut the hell up. Damn it, why me?"

And that was the origin of Kyozilla.

"Kyozilla!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

As well as the revelation to the origins of Kyo's potty mouth.

"Eek! 'Tori said a bad word!"

"…idiots."

**End of A Side Story.**

Review and junk, please?


	3. The Host Club?

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Ouran, don't own Fruits Baskets… I'm going to cry.

**Here's To Tomorrow:**

**The Host Club?**

Kyo should have been suspicious. The twins were acting far too happy. He was just meeting their fellow club members. …Right? Somehow, Kyo was not so sure this was going to be an easy day.

With an apprehensive frown, Kyo finished tying his shoes and stood up. He turned to look at Tohru and Yuki, who were both watching him, waiting to send him off properly. Unusual, yes, that Yuki would feel the need to do so for Kyo, but he had spent a whole day in the twins' presence last week; Kyo needed all the help. Poor Yuki, however, would never look at leeks the same way. (No wonder Kyo hated them…)

"Well, I'm off," stated Kyo, zipping his favorite hoodie up. "Wish me luck?"

"Have a good day," Tohru wished him.

"And good luck," commented Yuki. "You'll definitely need it."

Kyo frowned. "You're telling me…"

Leaving the house, Kyo turned to make his way to Ouran Academy, the High School Division. Despite being Sunday, the twins and their club had to set up for the next day's activities. Apparently, this was the perfect time for Kyo Sohma to meet the Ouran High School Host Club.

Kyo was already afraid…

When he arrived at the school at last, Kyo pulled out a hand drawn map that the twins made for him. Obviously, it was Hikaru's penmanship; he could never draw worth a crap. Kaoru was the artistic one when it came to any sort of drawing, but he loved making life difficult for others, same as his brother. Sighing, Kyo tried his best to decipher the map.

Finding the third music room proved difficult; all thanks to Hikaru of course. Opening the doors to the music room, Kyo found himself in an African Safari. He blinked.

"What the hell?"

Upon hearing their older friend's shout, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin popped out behind a random bush. Seeing Kyo standing at the opened door with a flabbergasted look on his face, the two smiled and jumped out from behind the bush and ran up to the taller redhead. Both of them grabbed an arm and dragged him further into the room, starting to ramble to Kyo without making much sense.

The other Host Club members poked their heads out from different parts of the room, still sitting up props and such. They looked at the newcomer curiously, wondering who could make the twins act like such little children. They seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely.

Blinking in confusion, trying to understand the twins, Kyo pulled his arms loose and put his hands on his hips. He looked at both of the twins intently. "Hikaru, Kaoru. What the hell is going on?"

The twins looked at each other, and then looked at Kyo. "Getting ready for tomorrow," they answered simultaneously. "We've got to be ready for tomorrow's theme to please our customers."

Kyo blinked. "Do what now?"

Shaking their heads, the twins stepped next to Kyo. Hikaru slung his arm around the taller redhead's shoulder, while Kaoru did the same with Kyo's waist. The twins smirked.

"Our customers," started Hikaru.

"For Host Club," continued Kaoru.

…the twins were into shocking him, it seemed. All Kyo had been capable of doing was blinking today. "Customers for Host Club? What the _hell_ have you guys been doing?"

Pushing his way pass the trees that they had especially ordered just for the occasion, Tamaki Suoh made his way to Kyo. "Why entertaining the ladies of our fair school of course!" he answered Kyo, his arms spread why. "We, as gentlemen, must not allow the fairer sex to become bored. Using our charm, we ensnare the senses and fabricate such wonderful tales, all for their enjoyment," Tamaki continued, all in a flowery way.

Kyo stared. "You gay or something?"

While Tamaki was in his corner of woe, and the Host Club tried to boost his ego again (of course the twins were laughing more then helping), the lone girl of the club made her way over to Kyo. Haruhi Fujioka stared curiously at the boy, surprised to find someone who could beat down her senpai's ego as well as she could. She thought an introduction was definitely in order.

"Haruhi Fujioka," she said, holding her hand out. "Pleasure to meet you."

Kyo smirked as he looked at the girl. "Kyo Sohma. Likewise; especially if you're the girl that slapped Hikaru across the face. There aren't many people who would dare to slap Hikaru Hitachiin."

Suffering the hearing of a bat on some occasions, Hikaru and Kaoru, as well as the rest of the Host Club, heard Kyo's statement. While Kaoru proceeded to laugh his head off and the others blinked in surprise, Hikaru started shouting. "Kyo! Why did you bring that up again?!"

Haruhi smiled, deciding that she really liked this Kyo guy. He said things like they were. "Yes, that's me. I'm Haruhi."

A grin on his face, Kyo took Haruhi's hand at last. "I think you and me should become friends, don't you?"

"Oh yes. Indeed we should," laughed Haruhi, listening to Hikaru's horrified scream.

After the unusual icebreaker, the others quickly introduced themselves. Each of them wondered how Kyo was able to take Haruhi being a girl pretending to be a boy. Truthfully, Kyo just did not give a shit.

"Kyoya Ohtori, pleasure."

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Hunny, okay Kyo?"

"Hn, Takashi Morinozuka. Call me Mori."

"Tamaki Suoh, Host Club King at your service. Just call me 'Lord'."

"How about no," stated Kyo.

Off went Tamaki to his corner.

"Senpai, please don't grow anymore mushrooms," pleaded Haruhi.

After all the excitement settled down, the eight teenagers sat down to some tea. And in Hunny's case, some cake as well. The Host Club was curious as to how Kyo knew the Hitachiin twins. Tamaki was the one who voiced their question. "How do you know the doppelgangers?"

Kyo arched an eyebrow at that one; certainly original. "Doppelgangers? Heh, I suppose you could call them that."

As one, the twins wrapped their arms around Kyo. Sultry smiles on both their faces, they answered simultaneously. "He's our older lover."

"WHAT?!"

And that was how Kyo met the Host Club.

**End of Part Two.**

Review and shit?


	4. Side Story: Yuki & the Devils

**DISCLAIMER:** Oh noes! I still don't own them…

Author's Note: The italics are a flashback.

**Here's To Tomorrow:**

**A Side Story :: Yuki and the Little Devils**

The Hitachiin Twins were visiting Kyo. Ever since the three had made up, so to speak, the Little Devils had been visiting their friend. On each of those occasions, the other members of Shigure Sohma's household had been out running various errands or out with friends. Though Yuki and Tohru, and even Shigure, had met the twins, none of them really knew what they were like.

All they knew was that Kyo Sohma, the cat-cursed and outcast, and regular tough guy, adored the twins to bits.

So, when Yuki Sohma suddenly found himself sitting in his (well, technically Shigure's) living room alone with Hikaru and Kaoru, he had no idea what to think. Unnoticed by the twins, Yuki's jaw muscle twitched in his annoyance. Why, oh why, did his asthma have to be acting up? He could have gone out with the others to track down a lost Haru. But nooo, here he was 'entertaining' the guest.

Actually… they looked bored.

_"So Kyo, how was your day with the twins?" Shigure asked his younger cousin, as they sat down to dinner. "Did you all have fun? Anything interesting happen?"_

_"Keh, interesting is one way to put it," snorted Kyo. He had spent the day with his younger friends. When he had finally arrived home, he literally had to drag himself in. "Rule number one: Never let a Hitachiin get bored, much less Hikaru Hitachiin."_

_"Eh?" Tohru blinked in confusion. "Why is that Kyo-kun?"_

_Kyo stared intently at Tohru, wondering if he should corrupt his friend with the answer. He decided it was best to water down the truth in the end. "Let's put it this way Tohru: broccoli," he started, looking down at said vegetable; he flicked it to the side of his plate in disgust, "will never look the same to me again."_

_"EH?!"_

_"Don't worry about it Tohru…"_

Oh dear, thought Yuki. Boredom was a bad thing… right? Especially with these two?

Slowly, matching smiles came over the twins' faces. No, not smiles… Cheshire grins. Yuki's inner rat gave a shudder. He was in trouble. And Yuki had no idea how to get out of it.

Little did Yuki know… there was no way to get out of a Hitachiin plan.

Lucky for Yuki, the twins were just hungry. …Or so it seemed. With the combined training of Tohru and Kyo, Yuki now knew how to at least reheat food. And lucky him again, Tohru had leftovers from dinner the night before. If he remembered correctly, miso soup with leeks.

After heating up the soup, and placing the bowls in front of the twins, they dug in. Everything was peaceful until Kaoru cried out in joy. "Look Hikaru! Leeks! You know how I love leeks. "

Yuki blinked.

"Yes Kaoru," grinned Hikaru. "Especially when it's raw."

Yuki arched an eyebrow.

Blushing, Kaoru placed a hand to his cheek, turning his head to the side. "Mhmm, yes. Raw leeks are just so… long and sleek."

Yuki could feel his other eyebrow rise.

"Kao-ru," Hikaru all but whispered. He reached over to turn his twin's head towards him gently. "You like long and sleek things, don't you Kao-ru."

Yuki's whole face scrunched up in confusion.

"Hi-karu," whimpered Kaoru, blushing even more. "You mustn't say such things; especially in front of Kyo's cousin. He could tell Kyo and then he'll get all jealous."

Yuki went suddenly pale.

"Don't worry, Kao-ru, we can make it up to Kyo later," purred Hikaru. He pulled his brother's face closer to his own, his head tilted just a little to the side. "But until then… want me to show you something long and sleek?"

Yuki was slowly turning green.

His face blushing all the more, Kaoru moved closer. "Hi-karu…"

Yuki started to sway.

Hikaru smiled gently. "Kao-ru…"

Yuki gagged. "Oh god, get me out of here."

Standing up, Yuki hightailed it out of the dinning room. Thuds could be heard as he ran up the stairs. And the telltale sign of a door slamming ringed throughout the house.

Kaoru and Hikaru stared blankly at where Yuki disappeared, both of them now sitting normally. Slowly the two turned towards each other. The Cheshire grins made an appearance again on their faces.

"Nya, that was fun," smirked Hikaru.

"You know Kyo's gonna kill us, right? We totally freaked out his cousin," Kaoru stated, a large smile on his face.

Hikaru shrugged. "What were we suppose to do? We were bored!"

And that is why Yuki can never look at leeks the same way.

Too bad Kyo cannot say the same thing about broccoli…

"That's disgusting! You eat it with cheese?!"

**End of A Side Story.**

Review! Please?


	5. Temptation, Your Name is Kyo

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't even know why I bother anymore…

**Here's To Tomorrow:**

**Temptation, Your Name Is Kyo**

Ever since he met them, Kyo had been coming in on Sundays to help the Host Club set-up for their main attractions on Mondays. The Host Club enjoyed having him, of course; he was a breath of fresh air. Hikaru and Kaoru especially enjoyed having Kyo come in on his free time; it was a chance to see the older redhead in what was surely his true nature.

Every Sunday, Hikaru would brighten up, knowing he would get to see who was, surely, his best friend. When he told Kyo one afternoon what he thought of him, the older boy smiled and patted him on his head. Though Hikaru was a little confused at the action, he invited Kyo to play a prank on Tamaki, and was pleasantly surprised when the other redhead agreed to join in.

For Kaoru… his relationship with Kyo was changing again.

At least on his side.

Kaoru had always enjoyed seeing Kyo smile. In his personnel opinion, even when they were little, he thought Kyo did not smile enough. It was like the other boy was always depressed.

So began Kaoru's crusade to make the other smile. Kaoru became a willing participant for any of his brother's pranks on the older boy, hoping something would get Kyo to smile. Anytime someone said something particularly nasty about the other boy in the twins hearing distance (those bat ears started to develop for them when they were young) they played a prank on that person; it earned them a grin every time.

Kyo went from being a playmate/toy that did something that Kaoru enjoyed very much, to a special friend to the younger redhead. It would be a surprise to Kaoru when he realized that his feelings for Kyo had changed once more. And he would not realize that his feelings had even changed, until Kyo started to visit the Host Club more often.

With Kyo becoming such a regular sight on Sundays, the other Host Club members began to invite him to other functions during the weekdays. Kyo accepted, enjoying the presence of the unique members. Finally, it just got to the point that it was automatically assumed that Kyo would be joining them.

Kyo was even coming when the Host Club had customers. Usually, he stood with Kyoya, the two talking about the 'idiots' in their lives and other such things. Kyoya enjoyed his talks with Kyo; the redhead had a unique perspective on things that both amused and amazed him.

Every time Kyo came, Kaoru would be watching the other boy, and not even realizing he was doing it.

The girls certainly enjoyed their new eye-candy. Kyo was taller then Tamaki, and had a physique like Mori. His red hair and eyes made him stand out more then the hosts. And his tan was rich. In short, Kyo was an exotic sight to the rich girls of Ouran. (It also helped that Kyo had that bad-boy attitude and stood out with his Kaibara High School uniform as well.)

Eventually, the girls got brave enough to start approaching Kyo. "Um, Sohma-san…? Why do you always come and visit? Do you know someone here?"

Kyo would blanch, Kaoru would always notice. "Please, don't call me 'Sohma-san.' That's my cousin. Just call me by my first name, alright?" Kyo would always smile just a bit. "Originally I'm visiting the twins, but me and the other guys get along too."

The girls would be blushing, at this point. Kyo, as Kaoru had always thought, had a nice smile. On those days, Kyo would have a small following of girls. (At this point, Kyoya would be mentally calculating how much they could make if he could _just_ get Kyo to transfer schools and join the club…)

Kaoru would always become upset, not even understanding why he was. Hikaru would always worry about his brother, but would shrug it off as his twin having a bad day. The younger boy would do his best to ignore the girls following his older friend around or flirting with him, but it was so difficult. It was so hard for Kaoru to not snap at the silly girls.

When it was decided for the Host Club to take their business to the beach again, with Kyo invited once more, Kaoru nearly did snap. The girls would gawk at the lone Sohma in his near nude glory. Kaoru's cheeks would puff out in frustration every time they squealed when Kyo was stretching before going for a swim. He would growl whenever the girls would go 'kya' and 'moe' over Kyo helping Haruhi setting out their lunch for the day. That day, Kaoru was in a bad mood of the likes that no one had seen before, and could barely focus on his and Hikaru's act.

At one point, Hikaru and Kaoru threw themselves at Kyo, calling him their 'older lover' again. Kyo would roll his eyes and bop them gently on the heads, frowning just a bit. The girls would squeal again. Kaoru could not help but think how much he would like to keep Kyo to himself.

By the end of the day, when their customers had been sent back to their hotel, Kaoru was pissed. And he still did not know why. He sat on one of the couches in Nekozawa's living room, arms crossed and frowning. Across the room, he could hear Kyo talking to their gracious host (apparently, after Hanajima, nothing surprised Kyo) and talking about nothing in particular.

Hikaru flopped down on the couch next to his twin. Relaxing, he looked at his brother, wondering what could have gotten under cool Kaoru's skin. Was it not usually the other way around? With Hikaru being the one in a bad mood and Kaoru wondering what was up?

"Kaoru?" Hikaru started. "What's up?"

"Nothing," grumbled Kaoru, his frown deepening.

Eyebrow arched, Hikaru shook his head. "I don't believe that for a minute, baby brother. Something's bothering you. You always make me fess up, so now it's your turn."

Kaoru growled. "I told you. Nothing's wrong!"

"Kaoru…" sighed Hikaru. "Don't get angry with me. Something is wrong. Don't deny it."

Closing his eyes, trying to calm down, Kaoru finally answered. "I don't like how those stupid girls act around Kyo. And he lets them act like that too and never says anything. He shouldn't let them." His eyes opening, he glared at the floor. "I don't understand why he likes it at all!"

Hikaru blinked in surprise. Was that not what happened to them all the time? And did Kaoru not know that Kyo actually did hate the girls squealing; he was just being nice by not saying anything? Kyo had told Hikaru about it all; he only put up with it because they did.

"Listen Kaoru, Kyo's never been this social before. He's actual popular. Remember him telling us about how the girls, and even some guys, flock to his cousin? Sure, he has some friends, but he isn't that social."

Kaoru turned his head away from Hikaru. "I… I remember. But still!"

"Kaoru… Listen brother of mine, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous. Like you were in love or something," laughed Hikaru. "But that couldn't be true. I mean, Kyo's my friend, but does he even swing that way? Do you? Ah, it's just too funny. I guess maybe you just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, right?"

His eyes widening, Kaoru looked up to find Kyo. Staring at the older boy as he laughed at something Nekozawa said, he was surprised to find… that Hikaru was right. Kaoru was jealous. And… Kaoru was slowly, but surely falling in love with one Kyo Sohma.

"Oh man, I needed that laugh," chuckled Hikaru, not noticing his brother's troubled look. He stood up, patting Kaoru on the head. "Nya, get some sleep, okay? I'm sure you'll feel better then. Well, I'm gonna go bother Haruhi. See you Kaoru."

As Hikaru left, Kaoru covered his face with his hands in misery. He could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes. By the gods… he was in love. And he would never be able to have that love returned; Kyo could never love him. Kaoru just realized his first love… and he was already heartbroken.

A small sob left Kaoru's mouth.

Across the room, Kyo turned his head sharply, pausing in what he was saying to Nekozawa. His eyes narrowed as he saw Kaoru sitting by himself, face covered. "Em, sorry. I'll talk to you later, okay? Something's come up..."

Umehito Nekozawa turned to follow Kyo's gaze. A small smile on his face, Nekozawa nodded. "Though I love people's misery… you might want to go take care of that."

Smirking just a little, Kyo got up and walked to the other side of the room. He sat next to Kaoru, laying his hand on the smaller redhead's shoulder. "Kaoru… what's up? You alright?"

Kaoru gasped. He lowered his hands enough to look at Kyo, his eyes crinkling as he tried to smile. "I-I'm okay, Kyo. Just not feeling so good. But I'll be okay, so don't worry Kyozilla."

Ignoring the usage of his old nickname, Kyo placed his hand against Kaoru's forehead. Kaoru blushed a little about the hand, but Kyo assumed it was because he was not feeling well. "You feel a little warm… Kaoru, you better go and lay down. If you get sick, I'll just worry about you all the more."

His heart breaking, Kaoru realized that Kyo would never see him as more then a friend. He closed his eyes as he smiled. Nodding, Kaoru agreed. "Y-yes, I'll do that. Don't want to make you worry."

Standing, Kaoru ran out of the living room, making his way out into the hallway, ignoring the concerned calls of Hunny and Haruhi. He left behind a slightly confused Kyo, whose red eyes shined in concern. As Kaoru raced down the hallway to the stairs, tears trailing from his eyes, he kept thinking, _he'll never love me. He'll only see me as a friend. He'll never see… that I love him! Kyo! Why? Why can't you love me?_

This… this would be the beginning to Kaoru's heartache. Little did he know that even greater pains would await him. Would his heart stay strong?

**End of Part Three.**

…I feel bad now. Review? Bitch about my evilness?


	6. Side Story: Stolen Kisses

**DISCLAIMER:** Seriously, why am I bothering? I'll never own them.

**Here's To Tomorrow:**

**A Side Story :: Stolen Kisses**

Hikaru was sick with the stomach flu. The twins' mother did not want to risk her youngest getting it as well, so she had asked Kazuma if it was alright for Kaoru to come over and stay until his brother was no longer contagious. The Sohma easily agreed.

It was to be the first time that either one of the twins had been to Kyo's house.

Kyo and Kaoru were laying on their stomachs while watching TV in the living room. Normally Kyo did not watch television, but with Kaoru visiting his normal schedule suffered a change. While they were in the living room, Kazuma was attempting to cook dinner. (If one paid attention, they would already see the black smoke coming out of the kitchen…)

All they had been able to find on TV was an old movie, which was almost over. Kyo scrunched up his nose. The movie was a chick flick and there was kissing at the end. When the credits started to run, Kyo gagged. "Ew, that was gross. Why would anyone want to kiss a girl?"

Kyo was only nine, and was still at that age where girls were considered gross. Kaoru shrugged his shoulders. He and Hikaru were only eight, after all. Girls were a mystery better unsolved he had always thought.

"I don't know. Maybe kissing is fun?"

Gapping at the smaller redhead, Kyo shook his head. "Kagura tries to kiss me all the time. It isn't fun at all. I'd rather eat dog poop then kiss a girl; especially Kagura."

Kaoru scrunched up his nose in disgust. "That's gross. Is it really that bad Kyozilla?"

"Don't call me that," growled Kyo. He rolled his eyes in frustration. "Duh! Of course it's that bad. I don't want to catch girl cooties."

Tilting his head, Kaoru looked at Kyo curiously. "But that only happens when a girl kisses a boy, right? What happens if a boy kisses a boy?"

Kyo blinked. "Um, I don't know. Boys can't give other boys cooties, I think. Why?"

"Don't you wanna know what a kiss feels like?"

"No."

"How come? I wanna know."

"That's you Kaoru," frowned Kyo. "I'm happy not knowing. It's probably gross anyway."

Kaoru glanced at the TV thoughtfully. The credits were still rolling for the movie. He looked back at Kyo, and scooted a little closer to the other boy. "Would you be upset if someone else kissed you?"

"Huh?"

"Would you?"

"…I don't know. I've never had it happened. Kagura's only tried, she's never actually done it."

Kaoru scooted closer. "So you wouldn't be?"

"I guess…" trailed off Kyo, noticing for the first time how close Kaoru was. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Biting his lower lip, Kaoru moved closer to Kyo. He sat up and looked down at the older boy. "Sorry Kyo."

"Sorry for what?" Kyo asked in confusion, rolling onto his side. "What are ya talking about Kaoru?"

"For this," mumbled Kaoru, just before he tackled Kyo onto his back.

"Oww…" Kyo moaned, his head having slammed into the floor. He looked up at Kaoru, who was sitting on his stomach and holding his arms down. "Kaoru! What are you doing? I'm yelling for Shi- MMPH!"

If anyone was to walk in at that moment, they would find Kaoru sitting on Kyo, pinning his arms to the ground. It would be seen that the younger redhead was kissing the elder, his eyes squeezed shut. And Kyo, who was in so much shock, would be found with his eyes still wide open, and unmoving.

If anyone bothered to time it with a stop watch, they would notice the kiss lasted for a full two minutes.

And Kaoru needed to breathe.

Pulling back, but still sitting on Kyo, Kaoru panted as he tried to catch his breathe. As he looked down, he was surprised to find the older boy was blushing just a little bit. Kaoru could feel how hot his own face was, and imagined he was blushing just as bad, if not worse, then Kyo. Pulling himself off the older redhead, he sat next to the other, waiting for him to get up.

Kyo took his time. Kaoru… _Kaoru _had just kissed him! He was in absolute shock. The cat cursed had no idea why the youngest twin had done such a thing. Then slowly it occurred to Kyo that…

…Kaoru had stolen his first kiss!

And Kyo was only nine!

Now in a even bigger state of shock, Kyo finally managed to sit up. His thoughts were in turmoil. Kyo had just lost his first kiss to Kaoru Hitachiin. And at such a young age too. He had heard all the older kids at school talk about first kisses, and knew they were important. (Though the reason why completely eluded him.) What would everyone say when they found out? What would Shisho say?!

Shyly, Kaoru looked at Kyo, his face still flushed. He could tell the other was still shocked. Tentatively, Kaoru asked Kyo a question. "Um, so was it bad?"

Blinking, Kyo turned to look at Kaoru. He thought about the question. Was the kiss really so bad? Kyo knew now that he would never tell anyone else about what happened, but was it actually so bad to be kissed? Not really, Kyo decided. At least Kaoru was not a girl. And_ Kagura _ could have been the one to kiss him instead. It really could have been a lot worse.

Besides… it was kind of nice.

"It was gross," Kyo finally answered, turning his head to the side a little. A smile pulled at his face, and he tried his best to hide it. Kyo could feel his face blushing again.

Kaoru blinked in surprise. Kyo was… smiling? He had never seen the older boy smile before. The Hitachiin had to wonder why that was, since it was such a pretty smile. Kaoru vowed to see it more often.

A smile pulled at Kaoru's face too. "Yeah, it was gross."

Silently, both of them thought… _ I wouldn't mind doing that again. _

And maybe someday, they would.

**End of a Side Story.**

Review people! I know you're there, review! Or I shall set my demented twin upon you all!


	7. Rain Rain Go Away

**DISCLAIMER:** Never going to own them, so why do I bother… Yeah, Fruits Baskets and Ouran belong to someone else. Disappointing, no?

Author's Note: …wow. I made it up to 7 chapters. I've never done that. Yay for inspiration!

**Here's To Tomorrow:**

**Rain, Rain, Go Away, Come Again Another Day**

**Part One**

* * *

"Get us the hell out of here!" 

"Preferably today…"

* * *

**_Several Hours Earlier…_**

When the Host Club had planned their second trip to the beach, they had planned it for the whole weekend. So, it was their second day of their lovely vacation. Unfortunately, they were all stuck inside. Fortunately, their host was away on business, so the Host Club and one Kyo Sohma had free reign of the Nekozawa beach house.

"Beach house, right," snorted Kyo. The place could not be considered a house; it was a _freaking _MANSION! He was currently laying on the floor, not caring what the others thought of his 'commoner' position. Actually, Haruhi was down on the floor with him. The two were playing Go Fish out of boredom. Hikaru, an opportunist, was using Kyo's back as a seat. The Sohma did not mind, being used to the strange notions of the Hitachiin twins. He was a little perturbed about Kaoru sitting all alone at the window seat, watching the rain however.

Yes, the rain.

Kyo was feeling drained on energy. Luckily, the club's customers did not wish to tempt taking a bus on the slick roads. So it really was a free day for the seven boys and one girl.

Sighing in frustration, Hikaru flopped back onto Kyo, his head knocking into the other's. "Kyooo! I'm bored. Play with me!"

"Play with Kaoru," replied Kyo absently. "Have any sevens?"

"Go Fish," Haruhi answered. She thought about her hand for a bit.

"But Kaoru's in a bad mood," whined Hikaru, turning over onto his side so he could look over the older boy's shoulder. Hikaru stared at the cards. "Nya, Kyo? Are aces good?"

"Any aces?" Haruhi had a little smile on her face. She gave a small laugh at the boy's blank look. "Well?"

"Hi-ka-ru…" growled Kyo, as he gave his ace to Haruhi. He sighed when he felt the younger redhead shrug his shoulders in response. "Jeez you idiot… Keep your mouth shut. _NOW_,why is Kaoru in a bad mood today?" Kyo stared at Haruhi. "Right, you again."

"I don't know," Hikaru replied, frowning. "He just is. Has been since last night." He wondered if he should tell his friend about how upset his brother had been about the girl thing. A moments thought, and Hikaru decided against it. "Now, Kyozilla, stop trying to distract me. Plaaaay with me!"

Kyo sighed. "I'm already playing with Haruhi, you idiot." Grumbling, he pulled his backpack over that he had laying next to him. Haruhi and Hikaru both perked up with interest, having both wondered what was in the bag. Kyo pulled out a cube that had nine stickers on each side, ranging from six different colors. The older boy handed it the younger one, still waiting on the lone girl. "You going or not?"

"Eh? Oh, you have any nines?"

"Heh, Go Fish _Haru-chan_."

Haruhi glared at Kyo, only to stick her tongue out childishly. She giggled a little, feeling like a little girl again. Kyo was like the older brother she always wanted, and the two could often be found acting like little kids more so then the Host Club members combined.

Snorting, Kyo made a face in return, pulling his lower eye-lid down while giving the girl a raspberry.

While the two commoners were not acting their age in the least bit, Hikaru had been looking at the strange cube curiously. Scratching his head, he shrugged his shoulders when he failed to realize what it was. Time to bug Kyo again. "Nya, Kyoooo. What is this?"

Rolling his eyes, Kyo answered. "A Rubik cube. Match the colors up on all the sides. You know, a brain teaser." Scratching his chin, Kyo eyed Haruhi suspiciously. "How about fours?"

"Go Fish."

"Damn."

"Ah, that's easy," commented Hikaru.

When Haruhi was looking over Kyo with a blank look on her face, he sighed. Kyo pulled a card from the deck on the floor, smirked when he found a pair, then glanced over his shoulder. He glared at Hikaru. "Without taking the stickers off, dummy."

"…oh."

"Each row and column moves. Just twist and turn it until you get a match, okay? Get one side at least," Kyo groaned. He gave Haruhi an exasperated look. "Your turn again."

"Oh." Hikaru pushed back the sticker he had began peeling. Playing around, he started randomly twisting the cube. "Still easy," he sighed. "All I have to do is… no that isn't it. Maybe if I…? Nope." Pause. "What if I did…? Damn, no."

Haruhi gave Kyo a curious look. She pointedly looked at his bag, then at Hikaru who was still sitting on Kyo's back. She blinked when her classmate muttered a creative curse, almost sure he got it from his 'seat.' She plain out stared when Kyo smirked at her.

"Diabolical genius Hikaru may be," Kyo whispered, grinning. "Smart, however, he is not."

"How mean," Haruhi whispered back, laughing a little. "Is that why you have that bag? To prove his intelligence with brain teasers?"

Kyo chuckled. "Sort of. Since the day I met them, I've known it's a bad idea to let a Hitachiin get bored. So I always make sure to carry some things to distract them until they can find a victim."

Smiling, Haruhi shook her head. "You're so bad Kyo-senpai."

"Senpai? I'm older then you, yes, but I'm not your senpai." Kyo scratched his cheek absently as he thought. "I don't even go to the same school as you Haruhi. How am I your senpai?"

"You're the leading authority when it comes to dealing with the twins," she stated with a smirk on her face.

Kyo blinked, then laughed. "I suppose I am. Promise me you won't call me that all the time."

"I won't."

Hikaru growled. "That's not it either!"

Haruhi and Kyo looked at each other, only to laugh out loud. Hikaru ignored them, too involved with the Rubik cube to even notice. The two calmed down, and Kyo smirked at the girl. "Your turn still."

A smile on her face, Haruhi looked at her hand of cards again. "Any twos?"

"…damn."

From his place at the window, Kaoru watched his brother fail tragically at the Rubik cube, and his best friend and the love of his life laugh and play together. His heart clenching in pain, he turned back to the view out the window. _Kyo_, he thought. _Would you still smile like that… if you knew how I felt?_

A tear trailing down his face, the youngest Hitachiin wiped it away before anyone else would notice. Love could be such a painful thing. How was Kaoru supposed to survive with a broken heart?

At a small table, his faithful companions Takashi and Bun-Bun at his side, Mitsukuni, or as he preferred, Hunny, pushed his empty desert plate to the side. Even Hunny had his limits, and 5 large 3-layered cakes were certainly the limit for between breakfast and brunch. Still some time till brunch, the small senior turned towards his cousin. "Mm, Takashi I'm bored."

"Hm," replied Takashi, or as he was popularly known as, Mori. His eyes turning towards his fellow Host Club members, Mori wondered what he could find to do. He blinked curiously at the sight of Hikaru still messing with the Rubik cube, still no closer to solving. Mori turned back to Hunny. "Hn."

Hunny sighed. "You can't think of anything? But I'm bored Takashi!"

Sitting on one of the couches, Tamaki turned to look at his two seniors. The blond had been looking at a 'commoner' magazine on fishing. Unknown to him, Kyoya, who had been sitting next to his friend reading, had been cringing at the thought of the Host Club president thinking of a fishing themed day for the club. Not only would it cost a lot… but it would smell.

"Ah, Hunny-senpai," started Tamaki, practically leaning over the back of the couch. "Hunny-senpai, how about a commoner's game?"

At the words 'commoners game' the two 'commoners' of the group stopped their game and turned to glare at the blond. Hikaru paused in his quest to solve the Rubik cube to look over at his upperclassman curiously, knowing perfectly well that Kyo and Haruhi were not happy. At the window seat, Kaoru looked blankly at Tamaki, wondering what he could do now to piss off their friends on accident this time. Kyoya simply hit his forehead in annoyance, while Mori wondered about everyone's safety.

"Mhmm, that sounds fun," cheered Hunny. "Ne, doesn't it Takashi?!"

"Mm."

"Ah, then it's settled," Tamaki exclaimed in enthusiasm. "We'll play the commoners game known as 'Truth and Dare'! Daughter and adopted son! Show us how to play this delightful commoners game, yes?!"

"**NO**," replied the 'daughter' and 'adopted son' in unison.

Tamaki quickly found his corner of woe.

"B-but I'm bored," commented Hunny, his eyes tearing up. "What will I do now?"

Haruhi turned to Kyo, an exasperated look on her face. The redhead grinned at the brunette, knowing exactly what she meant. Glancing first at Tamaki still in his corner, then at Hunny who was pouting, Kyo winked at Haruhi.

"How about… 'Scavenger Hunt'," Kyo suggested.

Blinking, Haruhi nodded in agreement. "That could work. We get in teams of two, and try to find certain items throughout the house."

Kyo grinned. "Commoner items, of course."

Tamaki pulled himself out of his corner. "Would Nekozawa have commoner items in his house?"

"Yes," wondered Kyoya, pushing his glasses up. "Would we even be able to find these things?"

Haruhi glared at her upperclassmen. "It's common, isn't it?"

While Tamaki ran back to his corner, Kyoya smirked. "Most interesting logic… Yes, I suppose it is."

Sitting up, thereby knocking Hikaru off his back, Kyo turned to the seniors. "So Hunny, will that work out for you? It's a fun game to play. All we need is to make up a list for everyone, which Haruhi and me can easily do. And figure out the teams of course."

Hunny thought about it for a long time; 3 seconds that is. "That sounds like it's really fun! Takashi, you want to do a Scavenger Hunt?"

"Mm."

"Then Takashi and I will play Scavenger Hunt," squealed Hunny in excitement. "When do we start huh?"

"Soon," placated Haruhi. She grabbed Kyo's bag of 'tricks'; figuring if its purpose was to entertain the twins, there was bound to be some paper and a pencil. Ignoring Kyo's huff of annoyance, she smiled when she found what she was looking for. "Kyo, help me make up the list. Everyone else, decide on teams."

Pulling himself off the floor, after being dropped on his head, Hikaru glared at his older friend, only to start perking up when he realized they would be playing a game. Finally, something entertaining to do. Hikaru made his way to his twin, Kaoru still sitting at the window. Leaning on his twin in a familiar manner, the older Hitachiin smirked at the younger. "Nya, Kaoru, you and me on a team, right?"

"Right," grinned Kaoru, looking up at his brother. Just for a moment, his eyes moved over to the other redhead sitting on the floor, next to his best friend, only to return to Hikaru's face instantly. He was safe as long as he was around his brother, less chance of him doing something foolish around Kyo. "We'll win for sure."

Hikaru laughed. "Yep!"

Having heard the twins, Hunny turned to Mori. "We're a team, right Takashi?"

"Mm," smiled Mori in agreement.

Returning from his corner, Tamaki gave his guaranteed-to-fluster-a-girl smile. "Then I shall team up with my lovely daughter! Mother, you'll team up with our adopted son, of course. While you're out with him, I shall be bonding with our precious Haruhi, strengthening our father/daughter connection even more so!"

As one, the other Host Club members were suddenly surrounding Tamaki. The blond jumped back in surprise. The other males had varying expressions upon their faces as they started to debate with their president.

"Kaoru and I want to team up with Haruhi. Right Kaoru?" Hikaru smirked at their 'king'.

Leaning on his brother, the same devilish grin on his face, Kaoru nodded. "Right Hikaru. We'll team up with Haruhi ourselves, Tono."

"B-but… father/daughter bonding…" stuttered Tamaki, visibly drooping.

"Bun-bun wants to play with Haruhi too! So Takashi and I will play with Haruhi," Hunny determined.

Blank look on his face, Mori nodded.

"H-Haruhi… team… with m-me…" continued the blond.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, light reflecting off the lenses, Kyoya smiled. "How about we make this into a competition, hm? Who ever wins will get to partner with Haruhi. I'll even provide a side prize: pictures of Haruhi, age 4."

Behold! The Make-Tamaki-Miserable-Today Committee.

While the Host Club male members tried to figure out how they would win the chance to partner up with Haruhi, said girl was currently grinding her teeth. She was used to this kind of thing by now, but it was still annoying. She clenched the scavenger hunt lists in her hand, her other making a nice fist; a fist she wished she could hit her fellow members over the head with them.

Kyo stood next to Haruhi, shaking his head. Really, how pathetic could they get? The lone currently only sane male turned to the red-faced girl, smirking. "Now, now. While they're trying to figure out who gets to team with you, let's ditch them."

Haruhi blinked, only to snort as she tried to not laugh out loud. "You really are the master, aren't you senpai?"

Sneaking to the only exit, making sure to leave the lists somewhere for the others to find them, Kyo turned to the girl following behind him. He grinned. "Professional to all, but master of none I'm afraid."

Haruhi smiled, following the older male. The girl glanced back at her friends who were still arguing. Sighing, she continued to follow Kyo out into the hall as they began their own version of Hide and Seek. After all, no reason to come back from the Scavenger Hunt too easily.

Little did Kyo and Haruhi know that trouble was coming their way.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Finite! Done! …wait. Only part one? …what am I thinking? Well, review people, and I'll try to get the next part out as soon as possible. In the mean time, enjoy my newest Kyo/Kaoru story, and be prepared for some other new stuff of other fandoms as well. Oh, and following this chapter will, of course, be another side story. REMEMBER! REVIEW! 


	8. Update & Teaser

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey, hey! Long time no write! I'm sure the author-based fan's enjoyed the newest addition of the Brother Series, 'The Brother-In-Law'. It was such a blast writing that one, I must say! And I'm sure everyone has been waiting impatiently for a new installment of 'Here's to Tomorrow', as well as 'Another Thing'.

…well, just to let you know, I'm not dead yet! There is in fact plans for 'Another Thing'. In fact, I also present to you a little something for 'Here's To Tomorrow'. It's not for the main story, but I'm sure it'll get you all revved up! There have been requests for the Sohmas to make their appearances, but I think it's safer to let them make their appearances first in the side stories.

So with luck, I'll have one or new chapters of 'Here's To Tomorrow' by the end of the week, along with one single chapter of 'Another Thing'. But for now, this little teaser will just have to hold you over~3 See if you can guess who's making their big debut in the series! Adios mis amigos!

AND NOW FOR THE FEATURED PRESENTATION

* * *

**Here's To Tomorrow:**

**A Side Story Teaser :: Or Because The Author Is Mean**

* * *

Quite unexpectedly, Mori had stood up and made his way to the clubroom's double doors. He stood their attentively, as if waiting for something. Everyone, especially Hunny, stared at him in confusion.

"Takashi," asked Hunny, his little face scrunched up in confusion. "What are you-"

And that is when Hunny was interrupted.

...loudly.

" _FOR THE LOVE OF __**FUCKING **__GOD! SOMEONE OPEN THAT DAMN DOOR! _"

Shocked, everyone watched as Mori suddenly swung open the double doors and one harassed looking Kyo Sohma came running through them. The redhead grabbed a hold of one of the doors, swinging himself around behind of it. Tanned fingers turned white as they clutched the wooden door, just as frantic big red eyes stared down the hall that Kyo had just came running in from. The Sohma's face looked rather tense as he stared apprehensively down the hallway.

...and then he started to shout.

…again.

"You damn idiots! _RUN, RUN, __**RUN**__! _"

...they should have known right way who the potty mouth had been when they first heard it.

That was when the Host Club could hear the sounds of shoes slapping against tiled floors. With the exception of Mori, they were all surprised when both the tall senior and Kyo stuck one of their arms through the open doors, as if reaching for something. And then they were really surprised when out of the hall, two other hands reached out and grabbed the two males'.

Quicker then anyone could think about it, both Kyo and Mori yanked into the clubroom what looked like two girls, one with short gray hair and the other a long haired brunette. Both of them where decked out in beautiful and lacy party dresses, parasols hooked over their arms while their other hands held onto each other. The girls were looking rather red in the face from over-exerting themselves.

Then, just barely, they could hear Kyo start to chant something under his breath. Being the closest, Hikaru and Kaoru could hear their older friend just fine. ...but it left them both a little disturbed.

"Hide, must hide. Gotta hide now. _Goddamnit _where can we hide," muttered Kyo just before he grabbed both girls by the hands and dragged them into the closet that held all the props. He pushed them both into it, turned to everyone else in the room and stared them in the eye (especially Kaoru and Hikaru, though neither of them had the _foggiest _idea why Kyo would) and said in a very commanding voice, "We're not here; especially if you want to have kids later." And then he promptly joined the girls in the closet and slammed the door shut while Mori shut the double doors at the same time.

...the Host Club was utterly confused.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru. Hikaru looked at Kaoru. Then they looked at Kyoya together. "What just happened?"

Pushing his glasses up his nose again and returning to his stitching, a elegant eyebrow arched, Kyoya shrugged. "For once, I have no idea. But I suggest everyone returns to what they were previously doing."

(Kyoya would never admit to it, but before he had known Kyo very well, he had sent his secret police to document the Sohma, hoping to learn some sort of dark secrets. The very first day, his police had returned to him, all twelve, with black eyes, busted lips, and sporting a new style of walking that was very similar to someone bowed legged from riding horses a lot. ...the Ohtori had never been so frightened in his life. It was pure luck the secret police force had never revealed who they were or who they worked for to the violent Sohma.)

Mori nodded, joining Hunny again and gently prodding his cousin to start folding again. Dark brown eyes rolling towards the ceiling, Haruhi continued her own stitching. The twins shrugged and went back to digging out props out of the boxes that were already sitting out of the now occupied closest while Tamaki confusedly went back to his packing.

That was when the double doors to the clubroom slammed open.

(...again.)

"Oh ho ho ho," laughed a ...man? Woman? The club was not entirely sure. Whoever it was wore a mandarin collared robe and had long silver hair, and twinkling gold eyes. "Bonjour," the... it? The _whatever _called out, rather. A pale dainty hand twirled through the silver locks easily. "My, look at all the handsome young men in here! Absolutely mouth watering, really! But I digress! Tell me, beautiful male harem, have you perchance seen my darling little brother and his dear flower? Or a ruffian that answers to the name 'Kyonkichi' maybe? I seemed to have lost them…"

* * *

THIS PRESENTATION WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY…

SAND! IT'S EVERYWHERE! SO GET USED TO IT!

* * *

That's it loves! I hope you've enjoyed your teaser~3 Keep sending in your request guys, and I'll try my best to get those out. Till then, this is Mala Suerte!


End file.
